deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tak
Tak is the main protagonist of the Tak and the Power of Juju Series. He's a villager of Pupanunu Village and is able to use his magical abilities of juju to beat up enemies, summon magical beings called JuJus, as well as a variety of other things. Being young, he's still learning how to be a true "Mighty Warrior" of his village and dealing with his duty of saving the world. *'NOTE: This page is for the game era Tak only, and is not the same character of the TV show of the same name.' Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Tak vs Misango Possible Opponents *Tarzan (Disney) *Nomad of Nowhere *Tomba Death Battle Info Backstory Jibolba, a Shaman, summons the player. He then tells the Pupanunu People's Prophecy, as it has come true. After Jibolba is named the High Shaman of the Pupanunu Village, the other Shaman, Tlaloc grew angry. In his rage, he and his minions, Pins, and Needles, all snook into the Moon Temple and stole the sacred Moonstones to rid power from the Moon Juju who protected the village. Tlaloc then took his own power and turned the defenseless villagers into Sheep. Jibolba could only save a few, although in the end the Warrior Lok was also turned into a sheep. Jibolba then tells as Lok was supposed to fulfill the prophecy. To return Lok to his normal form, he sends his other apprentice, Tak to collect nine Magical Nubu Plants. Being guided by a Juju, Flora, Tak goes to the Burial Grounds, Lower Tree Village, and either Chicken Island or Dryrock Canyon. After collecting the nine plants, Jibolba performs a spell on the sheep, and it is revealed that it is not Lok, but his squire, Tobar. While Jibolba sorts everything out, he sends Tak to the Upper Tree Village to get the Spirit Rattle. When Tak arrives, he must fight Pins and Needles to get the rattle. When he returns, Tak learns that the sheep crushed and killed Lok. In a last-ditch effort, Jibolba tells Tak to get 100 Yorbels and Lok's Spirit from the Spirit World to resurrect Lok. Tak goes to a variety of locations and collects all the needed items. When he returns, Jibolba resurrects Lok, but as he is going to set off, something happens. He asks to go to the outhouse, and Jibolba tells Tak that Lok has Resurrection's Revenge. While Lok prepares, Jibolba gives Tak the Amulet of Champions to get access to the area with the Moonstones. Tak goes to Chicken Temple, Sun Temple, and Mountain Top North. There he fights off Pins and Needles to get the Moonstones. When Tak returns, Jibolba restores the Moon Juju's power, where it is revealed that Tak has fulfilled the prophecy, not Lok. She sends Tak to the Dark Temple to fight Tlaloc. Here Tak fights Tlaloc through different platforms, slowly destroying his giant plant that is the source of his power. In the end, Tlaloc turns Flora into an Orangutan. She launches Tak into the plant, and using his Power of Juju, he turns Tlaloc into a sheep. Flora then launches Tlaloc into the exploding plant, which sends Tlaloc to Mountain Top with a group of "loving" Rams. Flora and Tak dance, waiting for their triumphant return to the Village. Abilities Tak's ultimate power is his control over his juju magic which he can use in a variety of ways, like summoning exploding coconuts to summon a lightning strike he can also summon juju's to aid him. *Juju Vision *Conversion (Turning various living things into sheep) *Crazy Feet (allows Tak to run faster) *Summon Coconuts and Melons *Ariel Kick Shockwave *Spirit Animal (Jaguar possibly) *Can Freeze enemies *Restoration Dance (to heal from damage) *Longer Life *Warp Mastery (Warp into another place) *Thunder Strike *Spirit Strike (launches several spirits onto enemies) *Stunner *Juju Slam *Animal Transformations (Boar, Frog, Bear, and Squirrel. if near a totem) *ETC. Weaponry Tak has few weapons on his hand along his many adventures to defend against enemies that would stop him *'Club' *'Thwark'- an antler tied to a stick, it is also his main weapon of choice. The Thwark is a basic weapon but still is powerful in Tak's hands. In the beginning, the Thwark can only Throw, but Tak does gain Juju Powers as he advances. *'Staff Off The Ancestors'- this weapon was given to him by the Mummy King in the Burial Grounds. Using it, Tak can jump higher, and reach otherwise inaccessible areas. The Staff also doubles as a blowgun. *'The Spirit Rattle'- a powerful magical weapon that belonged to the Head Shaman of the Tree Village, made out of turtle shells, and held together by rope. The end of the Rattle even spit out bits of Magic. Anyone who held the Rattle would be granted Juju Vision, which means they could see things normally invisible, Holders of the Spirit Rattle can also perform spells using Juju Powers, which were scattered throughout the lands. This would prove helpful for all who hold the Rattle. *'Dream Shaker'- a fairly powerful weapon that is actually half of the Staff of Dreams. *'Bolas'- these weapons were given to Tak by Mind-Reading Juju once Tak finds all three magic stones at Greenheart Forest. Bolas are used to binding enemies, grapple totems and enemies, remove an enemy's shield, and when powered with juju, attacks small enemies. *''' The Chicken Suit'''- gained it from Two-Headed Juju in Chicken Island. The user can expel exploding eggs and can fly for a brief moment in the air. *'Juju Sword ?'- a bluish sword made of juju magic that can be used against foes. (It's unclear if it is a sword or an energy rod?) Chicken.png|Chicken Suit Tak_and_the_spirit_rattle.jpg|Spirit Rattle Takstaffofdreams.png|Staff of Dreams Tak Thwark.PNG|Thwark Feats *Fought and defeated larger enemies then himself. *Survived a plunge from a waterfall and launched high in the air with a woodies catapult. *Prophesised warrior of the Pupanunu's peoples prophecy. *Defeated Pins and Needles, Dream Guardian, The Dark Juju Travis, and Tlaloc 4x. *Saved the Moon Goddess/Juju. *Won the Great Juju Challange for the Pupanunu village a second time in a row. Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Tribal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Tak and the Power of Juju Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants